A Song In The Dark
by macramaegoldstar
Summary: A mother would do anything for her daughter. Callia Wickhart poured her heart out to the man who was meant to kill her, to save her unborn daughter's life- only for him to become her dearest friend. Upon reading the letters left for her, Elanna vows to hunt down the person- or people- responsible for her death. But as always, there are so many obstacles in the way.
1. Prolouge

A Song In The Dark

Summary:

A mother would do anything for her daughter. Callia Wickhart poured her heart out to the man who was meant to kill her, to save her unborn daughter's life- only for him to become her dearest friend.

Upon reading the letters left for her, Elanna vows to hunt down the person- or people- responsible for her death. But as always, there are so many obstacles in the way: a family friend, and a new assassin with the potential to unravel her world for good.

[Prolouge]

_To my dearest Elanna-_

_Today was your fifteenth birthday- and now the sixteenth letter I have written to you since the day I found I was pregnant with you. My darling girl- you have grown to be a fine woman. My hope is that in the later days when you come to read these you will not resent me._

_For this letter I have made the decision to tell you more about our family._

_Where I came from, and where you came from. _

_Lucien, our dearest friend, has promised me that he will look after these letters until you are the age of twenty-one. It shall be a lot of reading for you to do- shall I live that long. He has also promised me that should my time come to a premature end, he will take guardianship of you, so that you may not fear being sent to an unfamiliar family._

_I apologise if I sound grim- this is after all your birthday. I am afraid it does not follow the same style as all the other letters I have written for you. Now it is well into the evening. You are sleeping peacefully now; you are tired since we finally managed to go see the Imperial City for the first time. My, what fun we had. _

_But you must know these things- I fear for my life. I have not been safe for many, many years Elanna. It is only thanks to Lucien that we have been able to live relatively safely. I am so grateful for all he has done- it is a great fear of mine that I will never be able to pay him back for all his good deeds. He is a good man, Elanna. If something were to happen- I pray every night that it does not- please place your trust in Lucien as I have. _

"Writing again, Callia?" He placed a pale hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Yes, I'm afraid. This is the twentieth copy, after all, I fear I am going to run out of paper." Callia flicked her eyes over to the pile of manuscript on the desk, then back to Lucien. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, before falling back into a spare chair near the fire.

"I fear that we're going to have to move you two, yet again." Lucien's eyes bored into her own, making her flinch. He was on edge. Callia forced her eyes down to the letter. A few tear stains dotted the page as she lifted the quill once more.

_He has moved us from home to home; he is good at seeing information where others would not. And now, it seems that we are going to have to move again, so soon after your birthday. _

Suddenly, he was looking over her shoulder. She attempted to push him away, uncomfortable with the notion that he was reading over her shoulder.

"Why don't you leave this for next year?" He murmured in her ear, making her shiver. She pushed

him away as she stood.

"If I avoid the subject forever, I'll never get around to telling her." She remembered how he'd done something similar the previous year.

"There's no time constraint."

She paused by the fire. "I fear for my life," she whispered. "I have had a terrible feeling for the past few weeks now. I fear my time is coming to an end." Lucien walked over to her, and pulled her against him softly. This was as intimate as they got- Lucien loved Callia. She was a dear friend, and he felt the overwhelming urge to protect her and Elanna. But Callia only referred to him as her dearest, oldest friend. He sighed, remembering how they had met.

[x x x]

_The contract led him to Bravil. It had been difficult enough to find the woman- the man who had paid him had no clue as to where she was. "It is of the most importance that she is dead by the end of the week," he had stated, paying Lucien a hefty sum of gold for his services. _

_The contract had not come from the Night Mother. Instead, from a long list of people who led back to one man who apparently knew of the Dark Brotherhood's existence. He had not threatened them in any way- but he felt it would be easier to contact them himself- or rather, through a long string of associates. _

_In Bravil was where he found her. She had been working at the local inn- cleaning the rooms for the patrons- and was leaving to go home for the evening. He followed her silently- waiting for a moment to strike. Which could have been any moment, but he became fascinated by her. Why would anyone want to kill her? He forced the thought to the back of his mind. He was still a young assassin, and he had a job to do. _

_There was no time to wonder about the reasons. _

_She entered a small shack near the water, quickly closing the door behind her. Climbing up to the roof revealed several recently patched holes that were already falling apart. He watched as she sat down at a small table, and began to write in a journal. Curiosity overwhelmed him again. But he would have to wait. _

_Soon after, she placed the journal back into a small chest near the bed and lay down for the night. Silently, he crept down from the rooftop and went to the door, thankful for his invisibility- as a few patrolling guards strode by. He entered quickly, shutting the door behind him. For a moment he stared at the sleeping girl, before readying his blade to complete the contract. _

_Her voice startled him. "Are you here to kill me?" She said softly. He stood up, making himself visible to her. How did she know..?_

"_I had a feeling that someone would be coming to kill me soon, I heard the door open." She sat up and stared at him. "If you're going to kill me, make it quick. Otherwise, I have a favour to ask of you." _

_Lucien stared at her, and sheathed his blade. She nodded, taking that as the sign that he'd listen to her, and slid out of the bed. Kneeling gently on the floor, she bowed her head before him. He raised an eyebrow, confused. Was she going to beg for her life? Pitiful creature. _

"_I don't care about what happens to me," she started, a few tears falling onto the dusty wooden floor. "But I must now beg that you spare my life for just a short while longer. My baby is due soon- I do not feel that he or she deserves to have their life taken from them for their mother's sins." The tears were flowing now, leaving small rivets and patterns. He kneeled next to her and pulled her chin up to look at him. _

"_Is that why I should spare your worthless life?" He murmured, sending shivers down her spine. _

"_Not for me. For my son or daughter. Please- I'm begging you. They don't-"_

"_Fine," he didn't quite understand what he was saying himself, but the emotions in the woman's eyes compelled him to agree. "When is your child due?"_

_She sniffed quietly. "A few weeks time," she began to sob softly, her small shoulders heaving under the pressure of some wordly sin. He leaned over an held her, not sure if he was doing the right thing or not. If they were to ever find out that she was still alive- they'd surely send another to kill her. _

"_No," he said suddenly, startling her. "I shall protect you and your child." He stared into her deep blue-green eyes. "I won't let anyone harm you." _

_A few weeks later, two children were born- a boy and a girl. Twins, which was unexpected. They named the boy Marc, and the girl Elanna. _

_Marc did not survive; passing away quietly next to his sister when they were a mere three days old. The loss shattered Callia, and to an extent, Lucien. He sat with her, in the cavern they inhabited, holding her and stroking her hair as she fell asleep- her body racked by sobs. Each night he did that, until finally she didn't need him to anymore. _

_When Elanna was two years of age, they decided to move them into a small town house in Chorrol. The young girl was often sick from living in a cavern for the first few years of her life, and they were so sure that they had managed to throw her persecutors off their trail. _

_They hadn't dwelled in the house long, before someone recognized them and relayed the message. Lucien did his best to kill those who had seen her after this incident- but it appeared that they had improved on covering their tracks, and the small family were forced to move again. This pattern occurred for several years, gradually wearing over time. But Callia never once stopped fearing for her life- the man who had wronged her was still out there, searching for her, still trying to cover the sin he had committed sixteen years ago._

[x x x]

"I wish you could, but you can't protect me forever." Callia sighed against him. His grip tightened on her. He hadn't regretted his decision to spare her, all those years ago. He wasn't about to start now.

"I can try," he grumbled in her ear. Callia laughed, but it sounded raw and forced in his ears.

"Protect Elanna." She said simply as she pulled away from him. She turned to look into his eyes- she was slightly shorter than him- and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Lucien."

He pulled her back for a brief moment of warmth, before letting her go again. She smiled weakly at him before leaving for the only other room in the small house, where she slept in the same room as her daughter. He considered leaving for the night, to leave them in peace. But there was a niggling feeling poking away at his heart, following Callia's words. He refused to let anything happen to him- so he took residence in the arm chair by the fire for the night.

He awoke to Elanna screaming the next morning.

As he sat up, the panicked girl ran to him, crying and mumbling something incoherently. He lent down to her level, and tried to ask what was wrong, but was still only met with frantic mumbles. He left the girl standing where she was, and went to the room they shared.

There was very little sign of Callia. The bed that she usually resided in seemed... Disturbed. But only in a way that could be seen by a trained eye- to anyone else, it would have seemed as though she had left the bed in the hurry. The lone window in the room was still slightly ajar, suggesting that whoever had taken Callia, had managed to pull her out the window without alerting Elanna. Then again, she was a small woman. Fitting her through the window would not have been a difficult feat.

His thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt knock on the wooden door. He strode out to answer it, knowing Elanna wouldn't dare go near it- something her mother had taught her.

A lone guard stood at the door, and eyed Lucien suspiciously when he opened the door. "Is this the Wickhart residence?" He grunted. Lucien nodded slowly, as he felt a small hand tug on his own. The guard nodded solemnly. "What relation are you to Miss Callia Wickhart?"

"A family friend- this is her daughter- what is going on?"

There's something you should see," he said simply, not waitintg a moment to leave the pair to gather their thoughts. Lucien grabbed Elanna's hand, and tugged her along behind the guard.

He led them to the Great Oak, where a gaggle of guards were attempting to keep onlookers away. The guard turned solemnly to Lucien again. "I'm sorry, but could you please confirm that this is Miss Callia Wickhart?" Lucien's eyes went wide. Pinned to the tree was Callia's slender, lifeless body. She had been unceremoniously stripped and cut all over- from the distance he could see some evidence of magicka burns. He quickly grabbed the tiny girl, shielding her eyes from the sight. He nodded to the guard, who went over to the tree and retrieved something.

"This was pinned to the body," he said, handing him scrawled note. "I am sorry for your loss. Will you be looking after the child?" He nodded again, still unable to speak.

"At least that's one less person kept off the street," he mumbled, as he walked away. He and a few other guards began the gruesome process of taking her bloodied body down. Lucien looked over at her one last time, unable to believe that _just _ the night before, she told him she feared for her life. _'I should have done more...' _he thought to himself, guilt weighing heavily on him. Elanna was staring blankly at the ground, tears threatening to spill from her stormy blue eyes. He held her closer, and pulled the note up.

MasTEr wAS nOT HapPY

wItH hiS fAilURES

I diD it FOR yOu

SiLLY mAN

YoU ShOUld do A BeTter JOB NeXT tiME

Angrily, he crumpled the note up and threw it into the bushes. Holding Elanna closer, he went back to their small house and hurriedly packed the few belongings they had.

_Callia's journal._

"I should have protected her."

_Callia's letters. _

"I shouldn't have stopped her from writing."

_Callia's necklace. _

He paused on the last item, rage filling his chest. She never left the house without it. But another small tug on his hand dissolved the building rage, as he looked down at her. _'She's being brave,' _he thought to himself as he tried to smile at her.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly, gazing at the small emerald necklace in his hand. He sighed, and kneeled in front of her. As he gently moved her blonde hair away from her neck, he expertly placed the necklace on her.

"Away, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I wish I could have helped mama." She said solemnly, gazing at her mother's bed. Lucien stood up and brushed down her hair. The small girl suddenly dashed off, grabbing a small bag and gathering her own few possessions. When she was satisfied, she returned to his side with a small nod of her head.

Lucien took her hand, and led her to the front door. Instructing her to wait, he returned to the bedroom one last time. With a sigh he grabbed a candle and oil that resided on the table. He threw the candle and oil down into the room- hard- and left, not wanting to watch the memories of Callia burn.


	2. Chapter One

[1]

She moved silently along the rooftops of the Talos Plaza district in the Imperial City, her favoured bow in hand. The man she was currently tracking was laughing loudly within the supposed safety of a group of other men, who were stumbling along with apparent drunkedness. He was entirely unaware that in a few moments, the life would leave his eyes and he would be nothing but a memory for his associates. She paused for a moment; soon they would be out of the alleyway and into the large concrete expanse. Taking a deep breath, she readied her arrow and took aim.

It flew true to its course, as she hoped it would. A small smile graced her delicate features as she watched the man fall, the citizens around him sent into a blind panic. She loved these kills the most- watching everyone around the dead individual panic like slaughterfish out of water, the whites of their eyes flashing as guards run over to them. They would look around, promising to find out who killed them, only to be left stumped. All they had to go on was that they were shot by an arrow- and _that _wasn't much to go on as it was. They could hardly arrest every individual who owned bows and arrows.

She quite enjoyed contracts in the Imperial City. The almost endless amount of high rooves were transformed into her playground: she could traverse the tops of the houses and shoot her victim to death; otherwise, she had her favoured sword which almost never left her side. It had been a gift from Lucien when she was seventeen and expressed an interest in at least learning how to defend herself. She had also spent the last seven years trying perfecting her aim. It gave her a sense of purpose and belonging. Lucien had looked after her since she lost her home and mother seven years ago, when she was fifteen. Now she had just seen her twenty-second birthday, and this was just one of the few jobs she had completed successfully. When she first started with the Brotherhood, she made mistakes- and that was three years ago. She was unwilling to ask for help and it cost her- there were several jobs she had botched which ended with someone else completing the job for her. She had practiced for a long time- but she wasn't a master. She wasn't perfect.

_Humans are not infallible, _she thought to herself as she moved quietly over the rooftops. She pulled the face mask down to her neck, letting her hood fall and her soft blonde hair fall around her shoulders. It served its purpose, in the least. This she had learned with a prior experience- after all, what is more trusting: a cloaked individual, with only their eyes exposed; or an individual _wearing _a cloak- but their face exposed? The citizens of Cyrodiil apparently found the latter more trusting. Back at the inn, she smiled briefly at the keeper as she sauntered up the stairs, the long cloak shielding her from the stares of the patrons.

In the safety of her room, she pulled a bunch of papers out from a pouch she kept securely strapped to her hip. These- and the small necklace that lay around her neck- held the remnants of the memories of her mother. She didn't remember much about the woman. Though she was unsure if this was due to the experience of losing her, or if she had no presence at all. The bunch of letters lay scattered before her on the bed. By the light of a small lamp, she grabbed the one she was looking for.

_My sweet Elanna, _

_You have turned two this year! Every day, you make me so proud. The small things_

_you do- such as that small garden you made with the stones and the wildflowers near _

_Marc's resting place- it made my heart swell. You are the sweetest girl a mother could_

_ask for; I love you very much._

_We have been living in this cavern for so long now- well only a few years. I have heard_

_stories about how people can live in them, but I don't think they are for me! _

_It has kept us safe, though. But unfortunately it has been paying a price on your health-_

_more commonly, you've been getting more ill from the cold air in here at night. Lucien_

_has been looking around the towns, and we've decided that it is time that we move back_

_into one of the cities. For you. And it'll surely be nice to have a house again!_

_I'm sorry this letter is short- we are currently packing up to leave soon. _

_I am going to miss this place, somehow. Particularly because of its attachment_

_to Marc_

_Maybe one day, we'll come back and visit him again._

_Happy birthday, my dear girl. I pray everyday that you will see many more!_

Elanna pushed the letters back together, before unravelling them again. She placed them gently back in order, before nudging them into the pouch. She placed them gently on the bedside cabinet, letting the lamp dry itself out before closing her eyes for the night- ready for the dreams that plagued her mind.

_I wonder what Marc would be like._

[ x]

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer."

The young Redguard sat up in bed suddenly, his dark eyes piercing the darkness. His hand gripped the hilt of a dagger under his pillow. He had faced the minions of the Daedra at Kvatch before- a simple statement shouldn't frighten him so much.

"That's good," the man continued. "You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."

Avik scowled at the man. "Explain yourself," he snapped, growing impatient with this man. If anything, he had disturbed his sleep more than that murder would, any day. He wasn't necessarily a ruthless man, more... Curious. A rumour circulated, as they do, that entrance into the Dark Brotherhood was limited. In order to join, you would need to murder someone. Which he had, and now he saw that it was true. _Another curiosity to tick off my list, _he thought to himself. The man in the corner was grinning madly.

"In due time, dear child. In due time." He took a further step into the room, his shadow towering over Avik. "First, an introduction. I am Lucien Lachance, Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you, you are a cold-blooded killer, capable of taking life without mercy or remorse. The Night Mother has been watching, and she is most pleased. And so, here I am. I come to you with an offering. An opportunity... to join our rather unique family." When he was done with his introductory speech, he sat back into the spare chair in the small room. Avik sat up in the bed, and placed a hand on his chin, thinking deeply.

After a brief pause, he looked up. "Please continue, Mr Lachance," he offered with a small grin.

"Ah, I find you etiquette refreshing." He grinned. "On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen." Avik nodded, indicating that he knew of the place. "There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family." Avik stood silently, still thinking thoroughly about the proposition.

"Please accept this token from the Dark Brotherhood. It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood. May it serve you well, as does your silence. Now I bid you farewell. I do hope we'll meet again soon."

Avik was someone who thought a lot about an action before taking a leap. But before he could properly respond, Lucien handed him the blade and promptly left the room. Avik leapt up from the bed to follow him, he had vanished. Literally, into thin air. He went back to his room, and lay down on the bed. Sure, he'll take his offer. He often fancied being a part of a dysfunctional little family.

[ x]

Elanna slipped back into the Sanctuary quickly and quietly. It was late in the evening when she finally arrived back at Cheydinhal. On the way out of the Imperial City, guards lined the entrances and exits out of the different districts, interviewing people about the murder of the noble the previous night. She had attempted to find another way around, but it seemed as though all gates had been covered. Thorough, for the murder of one man. It wasn't as if murders hadn't occurred before. There was no need to fuss now. She passed with flying colours through the gates, after being stopped several times by people panicking, and had ridden slowly back to Cheydinhal. It only took an extra day, considering the roundabout way she took. She really did quite enjoy seeing the scenery.

Within the Sanctuary, there was a crowd. Not an individual who fancied oggling something or someone with other people in close vicinity, she continued to the living quarters.+

"Who's that?"

Elanna paused. _Are they addressing me? _She turned to see the group now looking at her. It wasn't that she didn't get along with her 'family', she just preferred to be alone. Most of the time. At the center of the horde there was a young Redguard smiling brightly at her. She stared blankly back at him, before turning on her heel and making her way down to the beds. Antoinette frowned at Elanna's departure. She often talked with the quiet woman, seeing her as a kindred spirit since Lucien had played a major role in both of their lives. She also tried to help her to adjust, in a way, to living around other people. But to no avail, she was just set in her ways.

As she turned back to Avik, she noticed Ocheeva follow her down to the living quarters. "Don't worry about her," she assured him. "She's just shy." She rather liked this new character, he was almost as talkative as herself.

[ x]

Elanna paused in the doorway to the living quarters as she heard the unmistakeable- but almost undetectable- footfalls of Ocheeva behind her. Sighing, she turned to meet her gaze.

"You took you time coming back home again," she stated seriously, watching as the other girl's eyes shifted to a particular spot on the floor.

"I did," she murmured quietly, her shadow flickering in the low lighting. Ocheeva sighed. Elanna had been this way ever since she was first initiated into the Sanctuary. None of them knew about her, except for- she suspected- Vicente. Lucien hadn't explained much as just to how he knew the girl, but soon after her arrival, her short life story had circulated the Sanctuary like wild fire. Antoinette had taken immediately to her. It didn't take long for everyone to realise why. She had talked non-stop for the first few weeks, about how they were so similar through their link to Lucien. It probably didn't help matters, that they were both Bretons.

"Is everything alright?" Ocheeva asked tentatively. The smaller girl nodded, as she forced herself to smile. Ocheeva and Vicente were the only two other than Lucien who had been trusted with the knowledge of Elanna's past. Everyone else, like Antoinette, had been led to believe that she was an orphan Lucien had adopted for her "skills". In truth, she wasn't skilled when she first joined, and there was more to the adoption story than either of them would ever admit. She'd even joined the brotherhood against Lucien's wishes. It seemed he wanted her to remain as he knew her, and not a cold blooded killer.

"I was just reading some letters, and I didn't feel like coming back straight away. I just wanted to be alone to think for a while."

Ocheeva had to almost strain her ears when Elanna spoke. She was usually silent; and when she did speak it was often missed by most. "Well you should introduce yourself to our new brother when you get the chance." She said as softly and neutrally as she could. Elanna was strangely volatile.

"I will," came the soft response. "See you later, Ocheeva." She turned slightly on her heel and entered the living quarters. As the large doors shut behind her, she saw the small girl pull her hood back up and over her head.

The next thing she heard was the sound of loud chatter from the newcomer and Antoinette.

"You fought the daedra at Kvatch?! And closed the Oblivion gate?!" Antoinette gasped. "And now, you've joined our ranks! I can't believe the Hero of Kvatch would be devilish enough to join the life of murder."

"Ha," Avik chuckled loudly. "Well let's just say I'm a bit of a curious soul. I heard the rumour about you lot, and when I was asked to join, I thought 'why not?' I've always wanted to be a part of a dysfunctional family."

"Are you two going in here?" Ocheeva's voice rung out against the cold walls.

Antoinette smiled at her sweetly. "Yes, I was just showing Avik around."

"I would ask that you refrain from going in there for now," she said firmly. "Elanna is resting, and I don't think she wants to be disturbed right now. Come back later." Antoinette frowned at this.

"So we're going to be keeping everyone out of there, just because she's resting?"

"No," Ocheeva sighed. "If you do go in, do it _quietly._" She quietly walked away, feeling the eyes of Avik boring into the back of her head as Antoinette babbled in a whisper.

When she was out of sight, Avik turned back to the Breton woman. "So what's the deal with this girl?" He asked as he gestured to the large wooden doors.

"Oh, Elanna? She's just shy. She's been here a while, but she's never been one for talking. Lucien Lachance bought her here a few years ago. Did you meet him? He generally recuits for the brotherhood."

Avik nodded wistfully. "I did, interesting fellow he was. Well, should we go in?" He offered his arm to Antoinette in a gentlemanly fashion. She took it, giggling gleefully as he pushed open the large wooden doors. Once they were open, his eyes darted around for any signs of the mysterious girl. At first, he darted right over her- before coming to a small figure who was curled up on a bed, all of her body covered in a black cloak. He pointed her out to Antoinette, who nodded feverishly.

"She often does that," she whispered. "I don't know why Ocheeva was making a fuss about it today."

As they entered the room, Avik noticed the lamp that burned next to the girl, and the way that the cloak moved every now and then. A section of paper was left exposed from under the cloak. He shuffled closer, far too curious for his own good. As he leaned over the figure in the bed, he suddenly felt the sharp point of a blade prodding his arm, non-threateningly. Peeking down, he saw a pair of large, stormy blue eyes staring up at him.

"Please leave," she said rather politely, her voice barely a whisper. Avik shuffled away slightly, before moving around the side of the bed to get a better look at her. When he did so, Elanna shrinked back into the shell of her cloak, the sounds of crumpling papers emerging from the few gaps.

"What's up?" He said as cheerily as he could, trying to get closer to her. She moved back, sliding away from him on the bed with ease. He sighed, and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He wasn't quite sure just how to approach this girl; usually, he could have people believing they were the best of friends in a matter of minutes. But she was surely becoming an enigma to him. His curiosity grew, and he reached out to pull the cloak back to see her face. He was greeted by a sharp hiss as her tiny frame rolled clumsily off the bed and onto the floor. Avik grinned to himself; this was beginning to be much like watching an animal in the wild, and he was enjoying himself far too much.

From her position on the floor, she hastily bundled the letters up and gently pushed them back into the pouch that sat securely on her hip. Shooting one last glare at the strange man before her, she quickly dashed out of the room.

_Good timing, _she thought to herself, as Antoinette had finally noticed that Avik was no longer following her.

As she 'escaped' the Sanctuary, she wandered out to the gates to a familiar hill. She knew the path well, but hadn't had the courage to traverse it for a few years now. Despite her decisions, she was still scared of him. Or not _of _him. More of his disapproving looks and comments that made her cringe every time. And thus, she did her best to avoid him when she could- not realising it would turn into a few years. A hand on her shoulder drew her out of her thoughts, and made her jump slightly.

"You just got back, are you leaving already?" Vicente came into her view, his small smile revealing his rather shiny teeth. He and Ocheeva were the two who in the Sanctuary who made sure she was kept alive through the simple means of eating and sleeping. She had become known to be an individual who would wander on the roads for a few days, only stopping to check that her horse was watered and fed.

"No, I just ended up wandering out here," she said quietly. Her eyes were still fixated on the path.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine," she said, as she turned to smile at him. She did love her strange family. She was just bad at showing it. "I just think I'm overdue for checking in with him." The vampire nodded, but a small frown was displayed on his features.

"He does ask about you, from time to time."

"Is he still angry with me?"

"I don't think so." With another clap on her shoulder, he left her again. Taking a deep breath, she began the trek up the hill.

[ x]

"It has been a long time, Elanna."

His cold voice stung the air around her, causing her to want to step back away from him. He stood at the far end of the stone walled room, sorting through several documents that were scattered over the desk. She waited patiently for him to finish, while trying to study his face. It proved to be useless. The hooded robes he adorned kept that far from her.

"I just wanted to see you," she said quietly as she fidgeted on the spot. When she was younger, his presence never made her feel so uncomfortable. Now she felt as though she was constantly walking on egg shells; even if was just his name mentioned in conversation.

"Why would you suddenly want that, after two years Elanna?" He had turned to face her now. The small pockets of lighting threw shadows over what parts of his face she could see. She immediately felt regret, and turned to leave while uttering quiet apologies. He moved forward and gently grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. "I am sorry, Elanna. I did not mean to take out my anger on you." She moved towards him, cautiously, as though he were a wild animal of sorts. She wrapped her arms around him as soon as she was close, relishing it the child-like comfort he provided for her.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner," she whispered into his chest. "I've just been out of sorts, or something."

"Have you been reading your mother's letters again?" He gently stroked her hair when he felt her tremble slightly at the mention of her mother. He wasn't sure if she'd even dealt with her death properly, as of yet. Elanna had always been a quiet child. Even as infants- only a day old- she was far quieter than her brother. His mind wandered to what he would have been like, if he had lived.

Elanna felt him shake his head and pulled away. She wondered if he thought about her brother as well. How he would have dealt with their mother's death. Even now the images and memories of Callia's situation following her death was blurred in her mind. She thought she wanted to remember, to fuel her desire to kill those who had wronged them. But so far it was as though she was peeking through holes in a blindfold.

"I am actually glad you came," Lucien spoke after several moments of silence. "I was going to come see you, since it is your birthday soon." She frowned; it wasn't as though he'd come to see her in previous years. Why now?

"There's something I want to give you." He gestured to a set of spare chairs near the desk, and she moved to sit down. Her eyes followed her movements as he searched through the deep drawer of the desk. Eventually he pulled out a small book bound in leather. She stared at him, currently unaware of the impact the small book could have. Lucien gently brushed it down, before gently handing it to her, as though he was afraid it would crumble into dust at any moment.

"It is your mother's journal," he said softly, grief threatening to overthrow his composure. "When you were born, your mother asked me to give this to you when you were twenty-one, if anything should happen to her before then. I do realise I am a year late, and I apologise. I just couldn't bring myself to part with it until now." He watched her run a slender finger along the spine of the journal, a plethora of emotions running through her eyes.

"I understand," she said softly. "Thank you for giving this to me." Her pale hands reached up and lifted the hood and mask off her face, to let him see her gratitude better. When she saw his eyes widen and jaw drop, she felt an imminent blush forming on her cheeks. She looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "I'll go back, then." She didn't notice him stand up and move towards her as she stood. Before she could escape, she felt his ungloved hand press against her own. Turning back towards him, she looked up shyly from beneath her eyelashes. The look of shock was still predominant on his features, but now there was something else. Something else entirely, which frightened her a little.

"L-Lucien?" She stammered as his hand reached up and gently cupped her cheek. He said nothing as he moved closer to her. Elanna took a step back, worried about his sudden closeness. He was far too close to her. She felt her chest expand and contract rapidly at the feeling of his breath moving like mist across her lips. She continued to retreat, until her heel hit a loose stone of the floor and she plummeted backwards. _Why doeshe keep staring at me?! _Her mind screamed as he gently caught her and pulled her back to him, his eyes never leaving her own. She felt his mouth moving along her neck; so close, but not close enough to touch. Suddenly his lips were hovering over her own.

"Callia," he breathed sending shivers down her spine. _Why is he saying that?! _She felt her body stiffen as she was pulled closer to him. He said her mother's name again, and she felt her throat become dry and her heartbeat to race. Certain that if she lingered here any longer that he would certainly here it, she pushed him off to the best of her ability and ran for the exit.

Lucien sat still, from where Callia- no, Elanna had pushed him. He stared at his hands. Had he really just done that to Elanna? _Its because they look identical, _a voice whispered in his mind. He scoffed at the thought. He had _loved _Callia. Not Elanna; she was like a daughter to him. He let out the sigh that had dwelled in his chest when he saw that she had left his home. On the floor, near him, was Callia's journal. _She must have dropped it when she pushed me_, he thought as he stooped to pick up the journal. _I must remember to apologise. _

Elanna dashed back towards Cheydinhal, her cheeks a furious red. She felt herself trip again, only there was no-one there to catch her this time. The palms of her hands were grazed, showing a mixture of bloody red and earthly brown. She bit her cheek to stop herself from crying out, feeling much like a child. _Pathetic_. As she pushed herself up, she felt a hand grab her own and pull her up, supporting her body as they did so. In a blind panic she clumsily pulled up her hood and mask.

"So that's what you look like underneath all that covering," she heard him chuckle. She stepped away from him. He put on a sad face as she did so, as he held his hand out to her. "Avik, the uh- newest brother in the Sanctuary. I don't think we've properly met." Cautiously she reached out and took his hand, not wanting to appear rude. When they were done, she quickly tried to escape, but was stopped by his voice calling out to her.

"Are you alright? That was quite a tumble you took back there." She mumbled a reply, desperately wanting to get away from him. He walked closer to her, using the excuse that she was so quiet to get closer to her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you," he said firmly. He grabbed her hand in an attempt to prevent her from escaping.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, trying to pull away from him. "Please let go of me," she murmured, disliking the feeling of being held by someone she didn't know. He pulled her close and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Only if you promise not to run away, Elanna."

Avik watched as the girl's eyes widened in panic and she finally managed to get her arm free. One arm reached up and momentarily touched her lips, the other frantically tried to pull her cloak around herself. He chuckled to himself as she ran away from him. _Figuring this one out is going to be a lot of fun, _he thought as he whistled on his way back to the sanctuary.

In the safety of the room, Elanna searched her being and bags for her mother's journal, cursing herself when she realised she had dropped it. _Must have been when I pushed Lucien. _She shook her head, desperate to clear those memories away. She would have to see him eventually. Lost in thought she didn't see Antoinette approach her. She jumped when she suddenly spoke.

"Where have you been? Vicente is looking for you and Avik," she said while she smiled at her. Elanna stared at her warily. She didn't like her expression, _or _her tone of voice.

"Out. I needed to do something, and I don't know where this Avik is."

"I'm right here," he called out from the entrance way, waving brightly at Elanna who looked away. She had been unlucky thus far- now she just prayed to Sithis that Lucien wouldn't come knocking. Standing up quickly, she walked past everyone. _Why must they all stare?_

"Ah, there you all are!" Vicente grinned at the two as they entered. Elanna tried to move as far as possible from the Redguard, but to no avail. All she ended up achieving was getting stuck in a corner. "I have some contracts for you two. Avik- you will need to travel to the waterfront in the Imperial City, and infiltrate the pirate ship _Marie Elena_. You must kill the captain of this ship, and how you do this is up to you." He paused for a moment as he flipped through some papers. "Ah, here it is. Elanna you need to travel to Bruma and kill a Wood Elf named Baenlin. Watch out for his manservant, Gromm. Now, what you need to do is go to the second floor, there is a hidden crawlspace up there. Untie the fastenings between 8pm and 11pm on _any _night and it will surely fall on him as he rests. Is this clear?" She nodded quickly, and he smiled.

"Now go, and Sithis be with both of you."

Elanna turned and left quickly, Avik at her heels. "What time are you heading off?" He asked as he tried to step in front of her. When she didn't answer, he jumped in her way to block her path.

"Why do you keep pestering me?" It almost sounded like a plea.

"I was just thinking, since I'm new to this whole thing, maybe we can go do our contracts together, sort of. I mean travel together. I think I can handle the murder part on my own." He winked at her, hoping to make her laugh, or anything really! To his pleasure, she offered him a small smile.

"Alright, let's head out in the morning. I'll meet you at the stables." _What am I doing? _Her mind raced as she walked away from him. _I think you just want a distraction from Lucien_, came the reply. Satisfied with this reasoning, she settled down for the night, praying that the next day would be fine.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own the Elder Scrolls.

[2]

Her eyes fluttered open quickly the next morning as she awoke from another dream about her mother. She still couldn't remember clearly; the remnants of the dream remained a colorful blur. She sighed softly, swinging her feet out of the bed and grabbing a small bag. A quick glance told her that Avik was _still _sleeping rather soundly, as she packed the few things they would need on their trip. Lost in thought, she barely noticed the hooded shadow that fell over her, until he coughed softly.

"Elanna..." He said softly, the presence of his hand near her arm dropped as quickly as it had arrived. She stayed facing from him, frantically pulling her mask and hood over her face. When she eventually turned to him, he sighed. She kept her face hidden more now than ever. His hands twitched anxiously around the small book, the feelings providing them with a familiar sensation from when Callia was still alive. _But she's not her..._

"I wanted to apologise for the other night," he began softly. The hand that held the book extended out towards her, slowly, as though he was afraid she was going to bolt. He paused in the middle when she began to reach out for the book herself.

"Thank you," she murmured, gazing at the book. Her hands trembled slightly as she looked up at him. She offered him a small smile, to which he was grateful.

"I hear you're travelling for a job. I wish to know if you'd join me when you get back; perhaps after you've had some time to read the journal. Since her anniversary is coming up, I thought perhaps we could sit together and..." He trailed off when he saw her eyes tilt up towards him, shining brightly.

"I'd really appreciate that." _She speaks so softly, _he thought as he nodded and turned to leave the sanctuary.

Avik heard her sigh again as he rolled over in the bed. Through half lidded eyes he watched her turn the journal over and over in her small hands, before she finally placed it in her bag. She stared at it for a while, seemingly lost in thought. Deciding that now was better than ever, he rolled out of the bed with a thump. As he sat up, he placed his hands in the air and shouted "Ta-da!" Elanna blinked at him, momentarily stunned at his extravagance. After a seemingly tense moment, a smile broke out over her face.

"Are you alright down there?" She asked as she attempted to supress her giggles. He smiled at her. _Good, _he thought as he picked himself off the floor. _She's warming up to me. _He reached over to his own pack, pulling it up over his shoulder.

"Are you ready to head out?" He asked, offering to take her bag. She shook his head to his offer, then quickly nodded afterwards. "Ah," he said in response. "Good? Let's go then."

[ x]

Avik managed to keep his questions in check for the duration of their ride to the Imperial City, despite the burning curiosity about the book she had received from Lucien. Both individuals puzzled him; and he was desperate to know more of the nature of their relationship. As he waited for evening to fall he watched her gaze out the window of the inn, her eyes seemingly blank in their reflection of the window. Eventually she turned to him.

"You can probably head out now," she said. He almost had to strain his ears to hear her. Checking over his items one last time, before sliding out the window. He was taking extra precautions; while being seen climbing onto a roof was a little harder to explain, he didn't want to have to go through the trouble of being seen leaving the front door and entering again in the middle of the night.

Although, since he was contracted to kill a captain of a ship, he was sure no one would _really _notice.

When he was close enough to the waterfront, he climbed his way back down to the ground and leisurely walked through the gates. Although it felt a tad less exciting, he was grateful that the guards paid him no heed except for a late evening greeting. There were no distinctions to be made with the location; surely it was the only boat docked at the time. He sauntered over to the edge, as though he were admiring it. Certain that he wasn't being watched, he took a few steps back and with an agile jump, landed softly on the balcony of the ship. Now he was grateful for two things: one, that he had previously spoken to Teinaava as to ways to get in; and secondly that during his short lifespan, he had mastered the art of lockpicking.

The captain made for easy pickings. A few emptied bottles sat on the table, conflicting with the neat nature of the room. He glanced around quickly, making sure to grab the gold and jewels before finally turning to the downed man. As he moved towards him, the captain stirred and muttered something incoherent before turning over. Avik almost sighed; catching himself he reached for the dagger hidden within his vest. With practiced precision he sliced the poor man's neck from ear to ear. For a moment he smiled at his handiwork, but was interrupted by the chatterings of a few men just outside the door. With a scowl he quickly left, climbing down the side of the boat, hanging just above the water. A faint whisper caught his attention, and he saw Elanna float towards him on a very small boat. When he was aboard, she smiled triumphantly at him.

"I thought that you may not be able to get off easily, so I went and found this boat."

"Good intuition," he grinned, before fishing out a small ring from his pocket. "Here, have this. It reminded me of you." He winked at her, taking pleasure it the way her eyes expressed her confusion. She stared at it for a while as they float aimlessly, before remembering what they were doing.

"Show me in the inn." The slight splashes of the oars almost drowned out her voice. He gingerly placed the ring into his vest pocket, pleased with the results.

In the safety of the inn, he watched her small fingers dance around the sapphire ring. "Why did you get this for me?" She asked quietly, mesmerised by the sparkle it held. The only other piece of jewellry was her mother's necklace, and this new gift comforted her with a warmth she was not accustomed to.

"Other than generally ransacking the place? When I saw its shine, it reminded me of your eyes."

Those same eyes flicked up to him now. "Do you like them?" She said shyly. He nodded, and gently brushed a finger over her hand, making her blush madly.

"Let's get some sleep," he murmured, leaning dangerously close to her ear. He snapped back from her, a smirk dancing over his features as he made his way to the other bed in the room. Despite her inability to properly relax around him, it gave her comfort that there was at least someone nearby where she slept. Someone, who was _family. _After all, they almost all slept in the same room back at the sanctuary.

Drifting off to sleep, she thought of Lucien and her mother, leading to dreams that could not have possibly been her own.

[ x]

_The small girl sighed as she packed the last of her belongings. Albeit there wasn't that much. She hadn't the need for possessions- not even before she went on the run. Her hand found its resting place over her stomach; if she concentrated she was sure she could feel the little heartbeats. _

_A rough hand brought her out of her thoughts, twirling her in a circle before she was stopped and allowed to see him. His face was still covered by that hood, but there was a small indistict smile there. She returned it, making him turn away shyly. _

"_Are you ready?"_

"_I think so," she took one last forlorn glance around the room. "I should be used to leaving by now." He took her hand, gently, and placed a small bottle in it. She seemed to understand, and gripped the bottle tightly. Just as they exited the door, she downed the contents of the bottle, pulling a face at the aftertaste. He refrained from laughing; the expression on her face was too adorable to ignore. As he regained his composure, he grabbed her hand and led her to a cart waiting for them outside. _

"_Won't people think we're a ghost carriage?" She giggled._

"_It should wear off soon," he replied, trying not to smile at her. He wasn't sure whether this was the right thing to do; but if he was going to do it he would see it right to the end._

[ x]

The next morning Avik wrote a quick note to Elanna as he gathered their belongings to ready them by their horses. As he placed it next to her bed, he stole a glance at her face. Still in the throes of sleep, her face appeared discomforted and she flinched occasionally. He reached out slowly and ran his hand through her hair. Elanna's eyes flew open at the gesture. Upon realisation she leapt away from him and to the other side, frantically patting her head.

"Y-yes?" She stammered, eyes wide and breath coming out in pants. He chuckled at her reaction and stood from his position on the bed.

"I was about to go get our horses ready," he picked up the note and crumpled it. "But you looked like you were having trouble sleeping, so I thought I'd give you some comfort." He winked with a small smile as he turned away and took note of the furious blush on her cheeks. Elanna pulled herself out of the bed and smoothed down her clothes, taking leave to change into her usual attire. Avik watched her as she left, still marvelling at the softness of her hair.

She was in better spirits when they left for Bruma, and even chatted happily with him as they rode. They'd been travelling at a leisurely pace, Elanna turning her face upwards and enjoying the sun on her cheeks. Around midday they took a break next to a small pond in a shaded area, when Avik sat up and moved cautiously towards the road. Elanna followed soon after, giving him a quizical look when he glanced at her.

A lone figure was dragging his leg along the road, muttering audibly to the two hidden in the trees. Avik stayed seated, watching the man. Elanna jumped up quickly, jogging to the man before he could stop her. With a short curse, he followed after her. The man didn't sit right with him.

Elanna called out to him, bringing him to a complete stop. The man stared at her, his hooded face concealing his eyes. She handed him a bottle- a healing potion – and asked if he was alright. The strange man grinned up at her.

"JoB So MastEr seND I!" He shrieked, the emphasis of his words placed weirdly. Elanna took a step back, and a dirty, twig like hand shot out from his robes and caught her wrist. "YoU LikE ThAT WomAn oNE Time. TeEth. TeeTH. ThEY TooK My POOr wRIgglers!" Avik jumped forward, pushing himself between the two and forcing the strange man to release Elanna's hand.

"PooR WriGGLers!" He shrieked again, pulling up his limp leg to reveal that something had taken his toes and other sections of his leg. He grinned again, dragging his leg along behind him and resuming his mutterings again. Avik turned to Elanna who was still rubbing her wrist absentmindedly, her mouth moving with no sounds.

He took her shoulders, lightly shaking her. "Are you alright?" He murmured, glancing behind him. The strange man was still moving along the road and paying no mind to them. He sighed, and quickly pulled her back to the horses. The rest of their trip was spent in this manner: she stayed solemnly quiet and he did his best to deal with it. Not that he was one that couldn't endure company in silence; it was the nature of it that niggled away at him.

Upon reaching Bruma, she had promptly reserved them a room for the night. Unfortunately, the place just happened to be more packed than usual- though she seemed oblivious to the fact that they would have to share the rather cozy bed in the cozier room. She left him later in the evening, saying that she didn't know when she'd return and that he should enjoy himself while he was here. He shrugged, laying down on the bed in an attempt to get comfortable. Moments after Elanna left, there was a meek knock on the door.

[ x]

His house hadn't been hard to find- nor was making her way to the crawlspace. Somehow she had arrived slightly early, she could hear the small talk of the master and his servant through the crevaces below. Elanna shuffled slightly in her place, and caused dust to fly around her face. She sighed softly, grateful for the mask that had just now prevented her from possible discovery.

In all truth, she wanted nothing more than to crawl back to the Sanctuary and lie still for a few days. That man on the road was familiar. Yet not in a way that could be placed. It gave her a distinct feeling of discomfort; her mind had also flashed back several times to her mother's death now. It had not become anymore clearer.

As she peeked through a small crack in the wooden walls, she saw him move into his chair. She smiled sadly. Habits, while familiar and more than capable of bringing comfort, can also lead to such a demise. She watched them for a while, curious as to how somone could pull out a contract on someone who just looked so _harmless. _It could be that he wasn't in fact harmless, but something about his demeanour was swaying her towards the former. Her slender fingers reached up and gripped the fastenings. For a moment, the thought crossed her mind that she should just leave him be for a little while longer... Let him enjoy this comfort for just a few more moments.

The scream of his manservant jogged her out of her thoughts. Quickly, she pulled herself together as she heard the large man thumping around downstairs. Grateful for her small dabbles in Illusion as she made her escape into the cold.

She could still hear his screams as she trudged towards the inn. Elanna had waited for some time, to check that she had not been followed, before making her way back to the inn as though she had merely been on an evening walk. A few guards greeted her on the way, their faces lit up by the torches. She watched their eyes as she walked. Did they care for death? Each morning, did they wake to the thought that this may be their last moments on this world? She let a small chuckle escape her lips. If there had been something she had observed, it was that most were content with assuming they would live until a certain time they had set for themselves. There were few in this world who would welcome death as their old friend. She wondered about her mother. Did she spend every waking moment terrified of death? The things she wanted to ask her...

Her musings had left her oblivious to the path her feet had taken her. On _the only _bed in the room lay Avik and some woman- who appeared to be in the process of trying to untie the lace at the front of her dress. His hands were placed firmly on the woman's shoulders- almost as though he was trying to push her off. But being the rational individual she was, Elanna instead let out a terrible shriek, exited the room and slammed the door with a mighty 'thud' behind her. She heard Avik snap something as she leaned against the wood. The woman left quickly, shooting a distasteful glare at her as she passed. Avik followed soon after, and grabbed Elanna by the hand. His hand placed firmly over her mouth as he pulled her into the room.

He flung her wildly, causing her to land awkwardly on the bed. He pushed the door shut with a soft click, and stormed over to her. An expression of pure pleasure took over his features as Elanna attempted to shuffle away from him, her head hitting the wall. He clambered over to her, and straddled her hips. A blush raced its way up her neck and onto her cheeks, making him smirk. He leaned down, and let his lips brush her ear as he spoke.

"Has anyone ever taught you how to knock?"

Elanna froze, letting the words sink in. Upon realisation, she sat up and pushed him as hard as she could- but to no avail. He laughed heartily at her struggles and grabbed her wrists, effectively pinning her to the bed.

"If you would give me a moment to explain," he murmured, voice low and husky. "She barged in here, thinking I was someone else. I was in the process of taking her out when you walked in. But I guess I should thank you for that: you effectively gave me the push I needed to be rid of her." He delighted in the wideness of her eyes. As he stared at her, he leaned ever so slightly closer; their lips just moments apart. "So thank you, Elanna." She shuddered underneath him, and he grinned again. A new feeling stirred in him, cueing him to take his leave. He leant down slowly, before moving to the side and placing a gentle kiss on her soft, pale cheek. As he moved off her, he gently wrapped a blanket around her. Still stunned by his actions, she sat there as though she were a statue. He chucked again, and left. He could come back soon, after giving her some time to sort her thoughts; he needed some time to sort his own.

When he later returned to their room, he couldn't see the small girl anywhere. A quick survey revealed to him that her belongings were still there; he was sure he would have seen her leave otherwise. Then he heard her sneeze. As he moved to the side of the bed, he almost walked into her: a small heap on the floor, shivering. She had kept the blanket that he had given her, and was in the process of reading what appeared to be some sort of journal. He coughed, and she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"I didn't want to be on the bed."

He sighed outwardly, before bending down and scooping her onto the bed. He quickly pulled another blanket down from the nearby shelve, and pulled it tight around her. Elanna looked up at him again, her hands shaking.

"You need a blanket too," she muttered. He shook his head softly.

"You're freezing," he said firmly, moving onto the bed next to her. If there was something he had learned, it was that the warmth of a fellow body would be better at warming her. Though it sounded like it had come from another romantic story. He shuffled down next to her, pulling her closer to him. He smiled into her hair when she didn't resist, the effects of the temperature change already taking hold. "What were you reading?" He murmured into her hair, causing her to freeze for a second.

"My mother's journal," she said softly. "Lucien gave it to me before we left."

"Hm," he mumbled as he felt his eyes droop. "You don't have to answer, but... What is the nature of the relationship between you too?" He felt her squirm against him, but he held her firm. He rather liked this lady, and Gods be damned if he was going to let harm – even a simple cold – come to her on his watch. "I mean it completely innocently. Its just that, you looked rather tense when I saw you that night. And..."

"He knew my mother and I, from before I was born." She sighed, shuffling back into his warmth. "He looked after me when mother died."

"Did he... Ask you to join the Brotherhood?" He didn't want to judge either of them. Elanna didn't seem like the type to wake up one day and decide that she wanted to murder people for a living. That being said, he had just decided to kill someone to see if a rumour was true.

"No," she said softly. "I chose to. I knew something happened to my mother. Someone killed her. Its only becoming more clear now. Lucien never wanted me to join. But the idea that someone just got away with killing her... I felt... Angry. I guess this was my childish way of getting back at the world." She laughed, "it sounds silly when I say it out loud." She felt Avik's hand swim through her hair, and she relaxed.

"I suppose it does," the chuckle that vibrated from his chest rumbled against her back. "I joined because I felt like becoming a part of a 'dysfunctional family'". He recalled the night Mr Lachance had recruited him. "I'm a little bit eccentric like that." His hand never ceased stroking her hair, and a quick glance down informed him that the small girl had fallen asleep. He considered moving away from her, in case she panicked in the morning. In the end, he let it be and fell asleep next to her, his nose buried in her soft golden hair.

She was rather chirpy the next morning: or more precisely, she was chirpy _after _she panicked, realising that he had clung to her the entire night. In his sleepy daze, he had seen her exit the room, only to come back a few moments later with a platter of food and warm drink that awakened his senses. As they ate, she placed the journal in front of her and studied it in detail. Avik watched the multitude of expressions that crossed her face; most of them were positive, which pleased him.

Until she came to a part that shocked her. He looked up when he heard the mug shatter against the floor, her eyes wide and brimmed with tears. He rushed over to her, his eyes darting over to the book before her. He reread the page, over and over. His hands subconciously found Elanna's shoulders as she trembled softly, a meek attempt to comfort her, as though he could defend her against the words scrawled on the tear stained page.

**A/N: **Slightly shorter than the previous one... Hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading :)

Quick warning... Rating will change [M] soon. Not quite there yet, though.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

_All paths lead to death. Some are short, others long. They may be straight or windy, but they all have the same destination nonetheless. _

_I wonder how my path can be described. _

_I know he's following me, chasing me, determined to wipe his sleeve of his "mistakes". I pray for the lady of the house, may her soul find peace with the treachery of that damned man. But it does not matter now; for now, I am still alive. Each morning and night I pray that I will live long enough to see my child to safety. I feel guilty. Sometimes I wonder if I should bring things to an abrupt end, take shortcut, so to speak. But that would be selfish, wouldn't it? I can only suppose that I can go quietly when my time comes. It would be selfish of me to keep the gods waiting. _

_The only thing I can do now is wait, and pray that I shall live for this child... My child._

[ x]

Elanna was shivering madly when she came home, tripping over Avik in the process. Somehow, in his dazed state he managed to grab her before she hit the floor. She blushed slightly and murmured her thanks. Silently he followed her back to the sleeping area, where she promptly collapsed in her bed. _Damn,_ he thought as he spread his own blanket over hers. _Didn't even get to say a word, though I suppose its for the best. _His bed, which fortunately next to hers, allowed him to keep an eye on her. He'd managed to get some rest before she left, anyhow. He was half tempted to wake her and ask what had happened. Avik felt his own eyes closing as the softness of her breathing lulled him into sleep.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of her bustling, which oddly enough, was quite a lonely sound. Elanna was packing, items went in and were quickly withdrawn. He held back the urge to chuckle at the determined expression on her face.

Failing utterly, she looked over her shoulder at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged. "What's up?"

She glanced down at her bag, as though it would betray her. As he watched her, a small scene played out in his mind; it largely consisted of Elanna getting in a heated discussion with the bag. He almost scolded himself when she finally spoke, for having such a lack of imagination. "I need to go to the Imperial City."

"Job?" She shook her head.

"Shopping for some new clothes?" She shook her head again, an incredulous look on her pale features.

"So, not a job, and not shopping." He rubbed his chin in a mock form "You're meeting... With a mudcrab sage, who will reveal to you the secrets of the world if you kiss it. But when you do, it'll turn out that he's actually a daedra looking for a kiss from a pretty girl."

One eyebrow raised. "First of all, perhaps you should get into the business of writing books."

"Is there a 'secondly'?"

"Secondly, I wouldn't kiss a mudcrab. _Not even _for the secrets of the world I'll leave that for someone more desperate. And thirdly, I..." she looked conflicted for a moment before shaking her head and turning back to her belongings. Avik chuckled, pleased that his compliment had some sort of effect on the strange girl.

"In any case, I'll come with you. I just happen to have a job there," he pulled a face, recalling the urge to refuse the job altogether. He didn't fancy going back there; getting out was a nightmare in itself. Going _in _was just a pain.

"Not looking forward to it?" Apparently she had been watching him. He nodded grimly.

"Let's make a deal, then. I'll tell you about my joyous introduction to the Cyrodiil way of life, if you tell me what happened last night." She almost seemed relieved by the proposition and nodded vigorously. Perhaps it was the most lively nod she'd ever undertaken in her life.

She was quietly waiting for her at the stables, their horses already saddled. Elanna was staring at a spot on the ground, her eyes darkened with thoughtfulness. When he reached her she looked up and smiled, a hint of excitement on her face. "Ready?" She asked as she played with her horse's mane. Avik nodded and helped her onto her mount before doing the same.

"I like the way Cyrodiil is laid out," she said after a moment. "The way the Imperial City is seated in the capital is pleasant."

"Pleasant, huh? Not necessarily the word I'd have chosen, but I agree with you. It looks quite nice on maps as well."

They fell into silence again, and he held back a sigh. "I was imprisoned in the Imperial City, when I was last here. I was actually born here, in Leyawin of all places," he chuckled to himself. "I went exploring the world after my mother died, my pa was long gone before that. I couldn't bare to leave her alone, she never really fit in here. Travelled for a good five years- I believe I was about 22 when I left. Eventually I caught a ride back here from Skyrim from a strange man- always referred to his passengers as "young travellers". A lot of people were frightened by him, but I just thought he was eccentric. Anyway when we got back, we got stuck on the road for a while. I wandered off and got lost, no one looked for me though I think they assumed I'd just left. So I wandered for a while, came across a thief of all things, and he gave me this bow of his. Well it turned out he'd just stolen that bow, the guards were right on his trail and instead they caught me. Naturally i was arrested, and since they were heading back to the city, they chucked me in there."

Elanna stared at him, her eyes impossibly wide. "That's... quite a story," she finally managed. He chuckled.

"And that's not even the end of it. The cell they put me in, apparently was supposed to be empty. But who just happens by? The emperor of all people! I left with them, seeing as no one was going to stop me, and ended up being witness to his death. Before he died, he gave me _the_ amulet, and told me to find his bastard son. So that's what I was doing before Lucien came along. Apparently I'm also the Hero of Kvatch, but you know. I was actually wearing a helmet I'd scavenged for protection, so no one really knows who I am, which is quite fortunate. I rather like this anonymous lifestyle," he winked at her, and she hid her face slightly. _Its quite cute how shy she is_, he thought to himself as they walked.

"I suppose I'd better hold up my deal of the bargain," she said, and laughed weakly.

"You don't have to," Avik exclaimed, now worried that he'd made her uncomfortable.

She shook her head. "I don't mind," she murmured. "So you know what happened to my mother, right?" When he nodded, she continued. "I spoke to Lucien about it, and he didn't really know anything from that area. So that's why he didn't try to chase anyone down, he just did his best to protect her, even after I was born." She sighed softly. "Well, my brother and I. But he died as soon as he was born." Avik made a silent 'oh' and shot her a sympathetic glance, all the while urging her to continue. "I don't have any clues as to who my "father" is, except that he was a rich and powerful man who took advantage of my mother, and when there was proof of his treachery, he sent her away _and _had assassins go after her."

"Why didn't they just say it was another man's child?"

Elanna shrugged. "Perhaps because it was looked down upon to have a child out of wedlock," she said quietly.

"Surely," Avik clenched his fists as he spoke. "Surely they could have done something!"

Elanna smiled bitterly at him now. "I have his eyes. And from what I've read so far, he wasn't the brightest bird in the bush. Perhaps he just panicked."

"Its still no excuse to kill someone," he grumbled.

"And what about us?" She asked eventually. "We're a _family _of murderers. Can you excuse what we've done, and will likely continue to do? Is it because we are the weapon that takes the life, that we are excused from it? We have as much blood on our hands as the people who perform the Black Sacrament."

"Yet we are often anonymous to these people. Those who perform it, they've got the thoughts, and association to the person, when they ask for their death." He paused for a moment. "Do you blame the knife, or the person behind it, when someone's throat is slit? Is it the tool, or the hand that we should blame?"

Elanna scoffed. "Both. It is the knife that pierces the skin; the hand is the driving force." They lapsed into silence. "Was there a reason? For why you said that?"

Avik scratched his arm absentmindedly. "I guess I just don't understand how someone can hurt another like that, then try to cover it up by murdering them... it doesn't make sense." He glanced over at her, and could only describe her expression as rather thoughtful.

"He was a bit mad," she said eventually. "Obviously it doesn't justify it, but it adds another notch in the belt." She sighed outwardly and her shoulders heaved with the effort. "Now all we need to do is scour Cyrodiil for a madman with my eyes. Its going to be terribly easy!" Avik laughed along with her, but grew serious as quickly as he'd started.

"If you don't mind me asking... why did you join the Brotherhood?"

Her lips twisted into a frown. "In all honesty I can't say for sure. I didn't really think about my mother's death when I told Lucien I wanted to join. Perhaps I was just a tiny bit rebellious, or something. I do remember he was _extremely _adverse to the idea. He'd been teaching me for a while, but it was more so that I could defend myself if I needed to." Her fingers adjusted slightly and she shifted awkwardly in her saddle. "What about you, Avik?"

Somewhat startled by her question, he took a moment to reply. "Its gonna sound stupid now that I say it out loud," he responded eventually. Elanna's eyes were focussed on the road, which he was grateful for. "I heard a rumour, so I killed someone. I got curious, to say the least. It was a wealthy man from my hometown. He was a cruel, cruel man. So I thought, he'll be perfect for my little experiment. Rid the world of a little more of its decadence. And then when Lucien turned up, I couldn't refuse."

"Your first kill?" She said eventually without turning to look at him. He nodded, but quickly realised she wasn't looking at mumbled a reply. She nodded, and turned to him with a smile. "Can you believe we're nearly there already?" His eyes shot up to take in their surroundings, after realising he had been staring at the side of her head for some time now. Indeed, the city was now in sight. He was taken back slightly, he was sure it was longer last time. Or maybe that was just the tension that radiated off Elanna. Then again, he couldn't blame her for feeling anxious around him. He had basically forced her to let him tab along, though the effects seemed to be leading towards a budding friendship.

This, he was looking forward to.

They arrived when the streets were bustling with the townspeople. Elanna shifted awkwardly behind him as they made their way through the crowd, so he grabbed her hand. He felt her clutch it tightly, as though she were fearful of being swept away by the crowd, when she suddenly tripped and cried out in pain. They made their way to the King and Queen tavern, she clutched to his arm, and he quickly ushered her inside. After renting their rooms, he quickly lifted her and carried her gently down the hall despite her small squeaks of protest.

Avik was no healer; he never had to deal with any types of injuries before. Usually there was a healer nearby. He gently removed her boot, careful not to tug, and examined her ankle carefully. He frowned at the swelling and the ugly bruising that had already appeared, though how she could damage her ankle so badly from _just _walking he'd never know.

"I'm a wuss when it comes to hurting myself," she gasped as his fingers brushed over her leg. "Don't seem to be able to deal with pain very well."

He jumped up, and pointed gallantly at the door. "I shall find you a healer, my lady!"

Elanna erupted into giggles and clutched at her side. "There was a reason I told you to come here," she said while attempting to regain control of her voice. Avik was proud to be responsible for her sudden fit of laughter. "The person I've come to see here, she's sort of a healer. She lives right around the corner."

[ x]

A small, frail old lady answered the door when he knocked. Her pale green eyes squinted at him, studying his features. Eventually she smiled, and asked him what he was there for. Quickly explaining the situation, nodded and quickly followed him back to the room.

Before they entered, he turned to her. "By the way, why were you studying me so intently when you answered the door?"

"I was trying to figure out whether to throw a fireball at you or not," she replied, sounding rather pleased with herself. "Is this the door?" Avik nodded and let her in, and was sure she said something about him being a gentleman as she walked past. She began to explain her procedure to Elanna, when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Callia? Is that truly you?" Before the girl in question could answer, the older woman had flung her arms around her. "I thought you were long gone! How have you been?" When Elanna didn't respond, she pulled back to study her face. "Hmm," he heard her mumble. "This can't be right. I'm quite certain Callia had green eyes, quite distinctive they were. I've never forgotten them, even in my old age." She laughed at this, and pulled away from her. "I'm sorry, dear, I'm here to check your ankle and I ended up mistaking you for someone else! Pray, tell me child, what is your name?"

"It's Elanna, Rosa." She sighed softly, an expression of determination formed on her features. "Callia is my mother."

The woman named Rosa fell back into a chair in shock. She stared at her hands for a long time, before finally looking up. "You want something from me?" It was almost inaudible, and Avik strained his ears to hear her. Suddenly the depth of the situation dawned on him and he quickly left, unsure of whether Elanna had noticed his retreat or not.

[ x]

Now, he decided, was as better time as any to complete this contract. Even under extreme circumstances whereby he was caught or seen or needed to leave, Elanna would understand. They were, after all, assassins. Yet he liked to hope that even he would be good enough to kill undetected. Maybe even with a bit of flair; he chuckled at the thought. He slowly rounded a corner. Part of him wanted to get the inn out of sight- he had half a mind to run back and sit with Elanna. Gods, he was curious. He persevered in walking away but could not pull his eyes from the doors until they were well out of sight.

He walked quickly, wanting to get this over and done with. He fiddled with the key that Vicente had given him and slipped quietly into the prison.

[ x]

"How did you find out about me, dear?"

It was a simple question, and one that she didn't particularly want to answer. _Oh, an assassin that was sent to kill my mother who was my guardian knew about you, no big deal, really! _In the end she settled for a slightly more reasonable answer, _I read about you in her diary, and one of her old friends told me where to find you. _Rosa, at least, seemed satisfied, and was more than happy to answer her questions. It was just unfortunate she didn't know much more than a name regarding her mother's killer.

The door swung open and Avik strode in, startling her. She looked up at him quizzically, one eyebrow raised at his fatigued demeanour. "Are you... alright?" She asked tentatively. He glanced up as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ran... from the prison," he gasped as he grinned at her. "Though... I got the job done!" He stood up slowly before collapsing on the bed next to Elanna. "How was it?"

"It?" She said looking confused. "Oh, it! _It _was alright. She didn't know much though, except for the man my mother used to work for. Apparently she was involved in her getting employed there, but she didn't know anything about what happened to her after she left. Apparently this guy told everyone she ran away in a bout of madness," she sighed and let her eyes fall shut. "Something I don't understand is why he had her killed so publicly if he wanted it all to be hush-hush."

"Killed publicly?"

Elanna nodded in response. "I still can't really remember it, but Lucien told me a little. She was taken from the room where we slept, and strung up in that massive tree in... Chorrol, I think." Avik nodded sadly, and gently gripped her small hand. She looked up in confusion at his sudden gesture but made no effort to move away.

"I'll help you," he vowed vehemently. "I'll help you find this man. I refuse to let you do this on your own." The serious expression broke for a moment. "Besides, you hurt yourself far too much to be left wandering alone," he winked at her and she blushed again. Now he was sure that she was blushing not only because of the expression, but also the fact that she was still blushed every time. When she had recovered, she turned and beamed at him.

"Well, we'd better get started then."

[ x]

_**A/N: **__I just want to apologise for taking forever with this- and also for its shortness. I aim to make the next one slightly longer. Which may fail utterly, I'm typing on a tablet (I miss my desktop!) So its been far slower than I would like. Please feel free to let me know your thoughts so far . _

_I hope you're all having a safe and wonderful time so far ~ and have a glorious New Year :) _


End file.
